leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Spirit Visage
Spirit Visage is a legendary item in League of Legends.Spirit Visage's item page at LeagueofLegends.com Recipe * (850g) ** (475g) ** 375g * (720g) * 630g Cost Analysis * 200 health = 528g * 50 magic resist = 1000g * 20% cooldown reduction = 644g ** Total Gold Value = 2172g * The passive must have at least a value of 28g for to be gold efficient. Notes * Works on all forms and sources of self-healing and heals, when used on a champion with . ** General Rule of Thumb: The passive will work if the ability or effect has any of these words in them (or something similar): heal, restore,'' drain,'' regain, regen, or refund. ** Exceptions: Passive does not work with abilities and effects that grants health or other forms of temporary health, such as or shields. * will not increase healing when used on other units, nor will it increase healing on other units (eg. using on an ally). * Drain refers to life steal, spell vamp, health stealing ability, and drain life type effects.Question about Spirit Visage * This passive works well with any champion with life steal, spell vamp, or self-healing built in their kit. ** A few noteworthy champions: , Nasus, , , , , and . Patch history and . * Item cost increased to 2200 from 1550. * Combine cost increased to 540 from 300. * Magic resist increased to 50 from 30. * Health reduced to 200 from 250. * Cooldown reduction increased to 15% from 10%. ** Cooldown reduction is no longer unique. * Passive healing bonus increased to 20% from 15%. V1.0.0.120: * Now increases regeneration from life steal and spell vamp. * Fixed a bug where it was granting too much bonus regeneration. V1.0.0.112: * Increased healing and regeneration effects reduced to 15% from 20%. V1.0.0.111: * Cooldown reduction reduced to 10% from 12%. V1.0.0.107: * Recipe Changed: Now builds out of instead of , moved to legendary items. * Upgrade cost reduced to 300 from 375 (total cost increased to 1550 from 1250). * Health increased to 250 from 200. V1.0.0.100: Remade * ** Recipe: + + 375 gold. ** +30 magic resistance. ** +200 health. ** Unique passive: +12% cooldown reduction and increases your healing and regeneration effects on yourself by 20%. V1.0.0.94: * Healing and regeneration bonuses reduced to 20% from 25%. * Redesigned to give 200 health instead of 20 health regeneration per 5 seconds. Price increased accordingly. V1.0.0.82: * Healing and regeneration bonuses reduced to 25% from 30%. * Health regeneration per 5 increased from 18 to 20 as well. July 10, 2009 Patch: * Combine cost reduced to 500 from 650. * Magic resistance reduced to 35 from 40. June 26, 2009 Patch: * Combine cost increased to 650 from 550. * Health regeneration reduced to 1% from 1.2%. * Health regeneration proc. reduced to 40% life from 50% life. June 19, 2009 Patch: * Health regeneration reduced to 1.2% from 1.5%. June 6, 2009 Patch: * Recipe cost reduced to 550 from 700. * Health regeneration reduced to 1.5% from 2%. May 15, 2009 Patch: * Magic resistance reduced to 45 from 50. * Health regeneration reduced to 30 from 35. * Fixed a bug where certain item effects would persist past selling the item. May 1, 2009 Patch: * Recipe cost increased to 700 from 500. April 18, 2009 Patch: * Cost of recipe increased to 500 from 250. * Made 's effect unique. Alpha Week 7: * Health regeneration when under 50% increased to 2% from 1%. Alpha Week 2: * Adjusted health regeneration. }} References Category:Advanced items Category:Cooldown reduction items Category:Health items Category:Health regeneration items Category:Magic resistance items